


Spark

by SaveThePorgs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 - Freeform, BB-9E - Freeform, Cockblocking BB-8, Droids behaving badly, Enemies & Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everything I write ends up being kinda weird, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I'm British but I have a pretty good idea of the Midwest., Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Mild Wall-E vibes, Multi, One Shot, Poe's dirty holovids, Seriously I write like a Midwestern mum with no shame, Smut, The non binary robot love story nobody asked for, more smut, sorry if this offends anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveThePorgs/pseuds/SaveThePorgs
Summary: In an aircraft hangar, somewhere in the galaxy; Kylo and Rey fight fiercely, for the future, for things that they believe in. But then the fighting stops and a whole different sort of passionate hand to hand combat begins.BB-8 is appalled. Kylo Ren is the enemy, so why is Rey kissing him? And what is BB-9E doing here?Reylo smut, told from the perspective of BB-8. He is NOT impressed.





	Spark

They were fighting again.

 

Rey and the man in black. He was unmasked this time, chaotic hair rippling as he moved, as if caught in an invisible wind. The air in the aircraft hangar was however stagnant and thin.

 

The two humans swerved and twirled, blocking each others attacks, weapons clashing in a chaotic dance.

 

BB-8 watched the scene with frustration, rolling nervously back and forth. The man in black had kidnapped his master, Poe Dameron. Interrogated him. He was an enemy, not to be trusted. He let out a series of encouraging beeps, telling Rey to strike hard. He needed to be defeated.

 

Rey roared, a primal scream forming in the back of her throat, as she spun to face the man in black, her saber colliding with his. Both weapons reverberated, emanating a static hiss. BB-8 watched as Rey pushed her saber against his, inching the blade of his own weapon slowly towards his neck. But at the last minute, the man in black spun, twisting, using Rey’s own strength against her. She staggered, stumbling, falling to her knees. And before she could recover, he was behind her, saber an inch from her throat. BB-8 hummed nervously, arming his blowtorch.

 

“Do you surrender?” He growled at her.

 

“Never.” Rey spat, glaring at him with hatred.

 

“I do love your defiance.” He said and suddenly he was crouched beside her, his mouth grazing her jaw, lips on her neck, tasting the delicate skin there. All while still holding his saber in place. BB-8 was confused. _What was the man in black doing?_

 

“Do you surrender?” He repeated again. He drew his lips back, and then, teeth grazing her throat, he bit down. Hard. Rey cried out, lips coming together in a breathy moan.

 

“Kylo.” She gasped. “Yes... I…”

 

 _So that was the man in black's name,_ BB-8 mused. Meanwhile running simulations of possible ways to save Rey through his programming.

 

However, as soon as Rey choked out her admission of surrender, Kylo’s saber clattered to the floor. His hand grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her to him. His mouth descending upon hers.

 

BB-8 hummed happily. _Kylo was unarmed._ “Now’s your chance!” BB-8 beeped insistently at Rey. “Dispatch him!”

 

But Rey’s didn't seem to have heard him. Instead her arms were wound around Kylo Ren’s body, returning his kisses enthusiastically. As if she wanted to devour him. Her hands roamed upwards, tangling in his hair, tugging at his dark curls. Kylo hissed, biting her lower lip, causing Rey’s breath to hitch, yet another moan escaping her mouth.

 

BB-8 let out a long series of expletives, the worst things one could possibly say in binary speak. What did Rey think she was doing? BB-8 tried to find a logical explanation for her behavior. _Perhaps she was on death sticks?_

 

“ _This_ … this.. is the last time, we do this.” Rey panted, between kisses.

 

“Of course.” Kylo reassured her, but he did not sound convinced.

 

_Wait, they had done this before?_

 

BB-8 turned towards the humans, watching their strange interaction. They were both on the floor now. Rey lying on the ground, Kylo crouching over her on his knees. Rey’s face was flushed and her breathing came in fast gasps as Kylo took her nipple in his mouth. Littering the floor around her were strips of torn fabric, the white a stark contrast against the dull uniform chrome of the hard ground.

 

Kylo's hand inched lower, tugging at the waistband of Rey’s leggings. Her hips bucked and she assisted him, tugging at them in frustration until they slid down over her hips and thighs, pooling around her ankles. As soon as her legs were free Kylo moved, pushing her thighs apart roughly before trailing a number of kisses across her stomach and down between her legs...

 

“Ky… Ky.. Kylo” Rey choked out as her licked her there.

 

BB-8 was _appalled_. What him and Rey were doing, broke at least a dozen hygiene laws. It was turning into one of Poe’s dirty holo-vids. Except this time there was a woman involved.

 

BB-8 rolled on the spot some more, a nervous energy consuming him.

 

_Perhaps he should interfere. Before Rey did anything she regretted._

 

Suddenly however, he was distracted by another noise. The pleasant noise of softly humming machinery. Another droid. He turned around to say hello.

 

He was met by what could have been his twin. Another BB unit with an elegant black finish, a smooth head. He could tell already that she had a better processor than his. A little envy consumed him and also some self consciousness, next to her he felt awkward and clunky in comparison.

 

“Oh it’s you.” BB-8 beeped, remembering the droid from a failed mission aboard the Supremacy. She had sold them out, him, Rose and Finn. Nearly cost them their lives.

 

The BB-9E unit beeped in amused. ‘Not wearing a box this time?” She teased.

 

BB-8 rolled away from her, muttering a crass expletive about her circuits being rusty, as he went.

 

BB-9E however chose to follow him.

 

He ignored her, turning his attention back to Kylo and Rey. He was shirtless now, wearing only high waisted pants, his arousal evident. Rey knelt in front of him. Reached for the zip of his trousers. Pulling them down so his cock sprang free. Wearing a curious expression, pupils a little dilated she ran her fingers down the length of him causing Kylo to shiver. He crouched down, hungrily kissing her mouth, fingers sliding back between her thighs. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled back regarding her.

 

“Tell me what you want, Rey.”

 

Rey bit her lip.

 

"Tell me." Kylo said, this time repeating the words more forcefully. 

 

“I want you to fuck me, Kylo. Hard.”

 

He growled, seemingly dissatisfied. “Not Kylo. You _know_ what I want you to say.”

 

A look of annoyance flickered across Rey's face, but her body, Kylo's mouth on her neck fingers between her legs, seemingly betrayed her.

 

Taking a deep breath she gazed into his eyes. _“_ I want you to fuck me, _Supreme Leader.”_ She whispered flirtatiously.

 

BB-8 couldn't believe it. Rey was betraying the whole of what the Resistance stood for, saying those words. He beeped angrily, spinning around. And all for a little physical pleasure.

 

“Just leave them to it.” BB-9E said from behind him. “It will be over soon. Then you will have her back. Your mistress.”

 

“She's not my mistress.” BB-8 snapped angrily. _Only Poe._ “Why are they doing this? It doesn't make sense. They’re enemies.”

 

“Humans are stupid creatures.” BB-9E beeped nonchalantly. “That's why.”

 

“Yes, but I’m sure she could find another male to couple with, one that isn't the Supreme Leader of the First Order!”

 

“Oh you really don’t know." Hummed BB-9E. “From my observations and the empirical evidence before me, it seems that they are in love.” She told him.

 

“Love?” BB-8 beeped incredulously. “Those two? It's not logical.”

 

“Love isn't logical.” BB-9E said. “That's why us droids don't experience it.”

 

BB-8 rolled around in annoyance making a jerky figure 8. “Well if he hurts her, I will burn him.” BB-8 said menacingly, momentarily equipping his blowtorch.

 

“Don’t worry.”

 

BB-8 turned towards BB-9E. “Does it ever bother you. Being on the wrong side?”

 

BB-9E emitted a high pitched beep, a laugh of sorts. “No. I’m just following my installed operative. Who says it's the wrong side anyway? What does morality even mean for a droid. The Resistance, they've messed with your programming, I think. You have very strong opinions on things that shouldn't matter to a droid.”

 

“Well.” BB-8 said outraged. “The First Order obviously gave you in inflated sense of self worth, seeing as you like acting all superior.”

 

“I _am_ superior, I’m a newer model than you. My processor is state-of-the-art technology.”

 

“I don't have to listen to you insult me.” BB-8 beeped, rolling away. In the distance, he could see Kylo fucking Rey from behind, his nails pressing into her shoulder blades as she made pained noises.

 

“Ah, Kylo, faster… please, ah… yes _like that_.” Rey screamed, before crying out and collapsing onto her stomach, limbs shuddering as if all the strength had left her body.

 

BB-8 wondered why humans enjoyed _it_ so much. Rutting with each other. From what he could hear, it sounded rather painful.

 

Kylo continued to move inside her, for another half a minute, before his movements became jerky. He pushed into her hard a few times, before collapsing on top of her with a loud groan.

 

“Oh, Rey, that was amazing.” He groaned before rolling off her, turning to lie on his back, still breathing heavily.

 

“See I told you it would be over soon.” BB-9E beeped. “Now they’ll argue and she leave.”

 

“Argue?”

 

“Yes, _well_ that's what usually happens.”

 

BB-8 hummed with frustration. Humans were so complicated.

 

“So, do you think of yourself as female or male?” He asked BB-9E.

 

“Why would I choose either.” BB-9E said sounding annoyed. “Anyway what use do astro-droids have of pronouns?”

 

BB-8 had always thought of himself as male, he explained. Perhaps because Poe was always calling him buddy.

 

BB-9E emitted another high  pitched beep. “You ask weird questions for a droid, you know. I think they've programmed you to be too human. You even think like they do.” BB-9E beeped in its smooth frequency.

 

But BB-8 did not think that was true. He certainly did not understand what there was between Rey and Kylo that made them simultaneously hate and want each other. Love was still beyond him.

 

But BB-9E had been right about one thing. Rey and Kylo were arguing.

 

“Join me.” Kylo said slowly as they lay together, naked bodies intertwined, toying with her hair. “You could rule the galaxy by my side, be my queen.”

 

Rey, who previously looked happy, body suffused with content, suddenly stiffened. “ _Seriously_. You’re asking me this again? When are you going to get it into your thick skull that I’m _never_ leaving the Resistance.”

 

“But we could bring a _new order_ to the galaxy. And we would be together. Always.”

 

“What _is it_ with you and bringing order to the galaxy? And we are _never_ going to be together, not unless you leave the First Order, and stop playing at being a tyrannical ruler.”

 

“I want to do _good_.” Kylo argued, pouting.

 

“By governing like an Emperor with Martial law?” Rey snorted. “We need a democracy. There should be a senate, each planet represented.”

 

“Politicians are stupid.”

 

“Well, so are you, if you've not learnt by now, that you can't have both me _and_ the First Order. You’re going to have to choose.”

 

Kylo grimaced, “One day you’ll see things my way.” He said. “Next time we meet…”

 

“There won't be a next time!" Rey scoffed, slightly outraged. "I’m leaving.”

 

Kylo reached out for her, brushing his lips against her sternum but Rey pushed him away angrily. Pulling herself from his grip.

 

“You never change do you!” She hissed at him, pulling on her leggings. She regarded her torn shirt on the ground for a moment before picking up Kylo's and pulling it over her head. It looked ridiculous, like she was wearing a tent.

 

“Come BB-8, we’re leaving.” Rey said, calling him. Anger coloring her usually calm face.

 

BB-8 turned towards BB-9E. “I guess this is goodbye.” He beeped.

 

“Till next time.” The black droid replied.

 

BB-8 turned to leave, following after Rey, however just as he began to roll away, a spark of static passed between him a BB-9E. A sharp bright shock of electricity he feel deep inside him. All the way down to his circuits. He spun his head around taking one last look at BB-9E, momentarily feeling something deep and strange that went against all his programming.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that.” Rey snapped at BB-8 once they were back aboard the Millennium Falcon. “I already have myself judging me, I don't your disapproval as well!”

 

“He’s the enemy.” BB-8 beeped.

 

“Yeah I know. That doesn't stop how I feel about him.” Rey said, smiling at BB-8 sadly. “I guess there's no point explaining it to you. I don't think it's something you’d be able to understand as a droid.”

 

BB-8 hummed rolling away. Yes, Rey confused him, but perhaps, just maybe, he did understand or was at least beginning to get what love was about.

 

Perhaps it was just like a spark, sudden and unexpected. Electricity dancing through your body, making you feel strange inside in a way that could not be controlled.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something a bit spicy, and this happened. It's also inspired a bit by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJw1W7UZUL4).
> 
> Anyways if you like my stuff check out my other work etc. I also happen to have a [Tumblr](https://alliedreamsofthesea.tumblr.com). Also comments make me very happy.


End file.
